


Home

by TheAceofLyz



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Other, Third year ot3, au where Kanan is a dragon Mari is a princess and Dia is a knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Mari has been living with Kanan for almost a year now, waiting for a perfect prince to "save" her. But when her childhood friend shows up, she doesn't know if she actually wants to leave.





	Home

Mari is quietly brushing Kanan's hair when they hear the warning.

"God damn," Kanan mutters, as she jumps up and races out to the tower. "Can't they ever just wait a fucking minute."

Mari hikes up her skirts and sprints after her friend. She ducks down behind the stone wall and watches as Kanan shifts into a dragon. The way scales creep over her face and wings erupt from her back always convinced her that it hurt, but Kanan has never once given any indication of pain.

"Foul beast!" A low, rough male voice comes booming in. "I have come to release the fair princess! Unhand her at once!"

Kanan snarls, then dips her head to look at Mari.

"How does he look?" Mari asks.

"Nasty, rude. Probably full of himself, and only wants the riches the king promised."

Mari pretends to consider it. "Nah. Fire away, Kanan."

Kanan nods and inhales. Mari hears the blast of flames upon the path and feels the heat emanating from her friend's body. She hears the knight's screams.  
  
“Remember, only those pure of heart can save the princess!” Kanan roars.

After Kanan falls silent, Mari peeks out and sees a scorched shield in the place of where the knight once stood.

Kanan mutters, "Let's pray that happens."

Mari bites her lip. She really, really hopes it doesn't.

"Thanks, Kanan," she says.

She loves how Kanan's violet eyes light up. She'd do anything to keep the happy light in her dragon's eyes.

Kanan gives her a toothy grin. "Now, I believe you were brushing my hair?"

Mari grins back as Kanan shifts into a human.

"Last one back is a rotten egg!" Mari cries out, and laughs as Kanan jumps up and starts sprinting down the stairs. Mari focuses on the stone beneath her feet, and Kanan's purple hair up ahead, and Kanan's teasing cry in the air, and wishes that these moments would never end.

 

Mari is making stew the next time the alarm goes off.

"I can take care of it, if you want to finish dinner," Kanan offers.

Mari nods. "Okay, go for it. It’s probably a nut job anyways.”

Kanan disappears, and Mari smiles at the dragon's retreating back.

She carefully tastes some of her stew, and it's delicious, just as she expected. Knowing that Kanan will be back soon, she grabs two bowls–already filled with rice–and begins pouring stew over it. She sets them down on the table, and get out two spoons and two napkins. The table is perfectly made. She sits down to wait for Kanan. All that remains is an odd silence from above. Kanan should be back already, Mari thinks, frowning and standing up to exit the kitchen. She starts heading up the stairs to the tower, but ends up meeting Kanan halfway.

"Oh good," Mari says. "I was coming to check up on you. The usual?"

Kanan shakes her head. "She was weird. Claimed she knew you when you where children. She said that she wanted her friend back." Kanan sighs and rubs her hand over her face. "I told her to come around to the door. Tell me if you do know her."

Mari stares dumbly as Kanan stiffly walks down the stairs. There was something harsh and cold on her friend's face, and Mari feels a pit of dread growing in her stomach. Who could this girl be?

There's no way that it'd be...

"Hurry up, Princess!"

She's shocked back to reality, and Mari hurries after Kanan to the front door.

She sees Kanan fling open the door, and Mari presses herself into the shadows.

"Thank you," the strange girl says politely. "Are you another Princess here? Where is Princess Mari?"

"I'm the dragon, you fool," Kanan snaps. "I can shift between Dragon and human."

"I'm sorry," the girl replies.

Mari steps out of the shadows and studies the girl. Emerald green eyes, long dark hair, a beauty mark under her lip-

"Dia?!" Mari rushes forward.

"Mari!" Dia drops her sword and throws her arms around Mari.

"It's been forever since I've seen you!" Mari exclaims. "Too long!" She laughs with glee.

"Stay for dinner," Kanan interjects. "You and Mari can catch up, and then Mari can pack up her things and go."

"I made stew," Mari proudly informs Dia. "Kanan loves it."

Dia smiles and follows Kanan to the kitchen. Mari frowns as she takes in the stiff way Kanan moves to the kitchen.

She's got a gut feeling that this is going to be a mess.

 

Mari stands over the stewpot, filling up another bowl. She can feel tension, radiating from Kanan, and awe and fear radiating from Dia.

She has a bad feeling about dinner, and it's only worsened in the few moments she's been in the kitchen, preparing another bowl for herself.

Eventually, she sits down. "Enjoy!" she exclaims, and beams.

Kanan starts eating right away. Dia, however, eyes the bowl mistrustfully.

"I'm not that bad," Mari whines.

"You almost blew up the kitchen," Dia states, deadpan.

"I was five!" Mari defends.

Kanan gasps. "You almost blew up the kitchen?!"

"I just wanted to get rid of the ugly glass Papa gave me!" Mari shrieks. "And I'm a lot better now!"

Dia hesitantly takes a bite as Kanan snorts. Her eyes widen. "Wow, Mari...this is really good." She swallows. "I'm impressed."

"Ha! I knew you'd like it!" Mari happily takes a bite. "So, Dia, what brings you around these parts?"

"Ruby wrote me a letter saying that Princess Mari had been kidnapped by a dragon," Dia begins. "She was concerned because the king has been having the temples pray constantly. Her friend Hanamaru was being run ragged, and so she asked me to do something." Dia tilts her head and looks straight at Kanan. "Why did you kidnap Mari?"

"I didn't kidnap her," Kanan retorts. "In the olden days, dragons were safe havens for royalty who were forced in unfortunate circumstances. Eventually, the myth that dragons kidnapped royalty was born, but there are still the occasional princess who comes right to a dragon's lair. Mari was one of them."

Mari sighs. "I didn't come right to the dragon's lair. I snuck out of the palace, but I didn't take a horse. Kanan found me wandering the countryside, half-delirious and almost dead." A smile curves across her face as she recalls Kanan's warm arms lifting her up. "She brought me back to her lair, and nursed me back to health. She also spread word that I'd been kidnapped by her, so that we could wait for an appropriate person to marry me." Mari sighs wistfully, recalling Kanan's gentle ministrations and cool hands. Those had been...ridiculously good days. Lounging under soft sheets, Kanan's soft voice and caring nature, the ridiculous body heat from the dragon, those arms, those abs...

She's going to start drooling, so she hastily stuffs some stew in her mouth.

"Then, I must thank you, Kanan, for saving my friend," Dia calmly replies, bowing her head marginally. "It seems that the stories circulating through the rumor mill are just that–rumors."

Kanan shrugs. "You would've done the same." But Mari can see how Kanan's smile is a little more smug.

Perhaps dinner won't be a disaster after all.  
  
"So, Dia," Kanan starts, shattering the tentative peace and silence. "Tell me about yourself. What do you do?"

"I'm a knight," Dia responds.

"Oh, so have you participated in any of the witch hunts lately?" Kanan's smile grows cold and feral. "It was near-impossible to find a witch where I would be able to obtain medicine for Mari. I must thank you for that."

Dia flinches. "I-"

"Have you actually fought against a dragon?" Kanan continues, sharp and biting. "Do you have the strength to kill-"

"Kanan," Mari hisses.

"No, no, it's fine," Dia says, fluttering her hand at Mari. "After all, isn't that what Knights do? Kill senselessly and destroy innocent creatures. Heaven forbid we try to save our people, who cannot fight or wield magic or breathe fire." Her polite smile drops from her face. "Heaven forbid we try to save the people we love."

It's Kanan's turn to flinch.

"Dia-"

"Oh, no, Dia is absolutely correct," Kanan interjects. "After all, the whole point of a knight is duty to the people they love." She shrugs. "If they don't love you, then you're garbage to them." With that, she picks up the bowl and starts rapidly shoveling food in her mouth.

"That isn't true," Dia snaps, face flushing in anger.

"Oh, but it's what you said," Kanan replies coolly. She slams her bowl on the table. "Anyways, I'm finished. Thank you, Mari. I have some business to attend to."

Mari stares as Kanan stalks off. Her lip starts to tremble.

"Mari, I'm so-"

"Save it," Mari whispers numbly. "I just wanted a good dinner with my friends."

"No, Mari, you're right. I shouldn't have baited her. Or responded. It wasn't fair to you."

Mari feels a few tears gathering in her eyes. "Dia-"

"You really care for her, don't you?" Dia smiles sadly.

Mari nods. "I think I might love her," she admits. The tears start rolling down her face.

"Mari-"

"It's fine," Mari says, wiping her eyes and putting on a smile. "Kanan's been a great friend. But it will be wonderful to go back to the courts with you, Dia. You've been so busy. I missed you a lot."

Dia smiles, but it doesn't reach the corner of her eyes like usual. "Of course. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the bathroom? I, too, have finished my stew. It was delicious, by the way."

"Thank you. Just follow the hall and make a left. You'll find it pretty easily."

Dia disappears, and Mari is alone, with only her thoughts for company.   
  
When she was thirteen, she had a huge crush on Dia. Dia, who was working so hard, who still smiled, even as blood gushed freely from her arm. Dia was going to be a great knight.   
And then Dia was sent on various missions, and was rarely home. Even when she was, Dia was training hard.

And Mari felt her heart shatter, as Dia had less and less time for her.

But looking at Dia today proved that she hadn't forgotten her feelings for Dia. Dia, who was so dedicated and determined. Dia, who always wanted the best for Mari.

Can she love both Kanan and Dia at the same time?

She can. Mari closes her eyes, and pretends she lives with both Kanan and Dia. They'd both hold her while she slept, and Kanan and Dia could spar during the day, and Mari would cook for them. They could all sit at this table, and laugh...

But tonight's argument had proved otherwise.

Mari finishes her stew, even though it tastes like ash in her mouth. She trudges up to her room, and takes in various presents Kanan had got her.

It hits her like a punch in the gut. She doesn't want to leave. She wants Dia to stay, but she will have to choose between Dia and Kanan.

The thought makes her want to cry. So she stands up, leaves her room, and start running to the tower where Kanan terrorized so many useless knights for her.

However, she sees Dia walking up those very steps, and frowns. Wasn't Dia in the restroom? Mari shrugs, then silently follows Dia, who strides out into the open air.

"There you are," Dia says, presumably Kanan. Mari sneaks forward and presses herself against the wall. "I'd like to apologize for my words as dinner."

"Don't bother," Kanan replies. "I was equally rude."

"That isn't what I'm here to talk about, though." There's a pause, and then Dia continues. "I must apologize for bursting into your home like this. I will not be taking Mari with me when I leave. It appears that she will be much happier here."

Mari has to slam her hands over her mouth to conceal her gasp.

"Nonsense," Kanan insists. "Mari was always meant to go back home. With someone who will treat her properly."

"She will be happier here." Dia's voice grows soft. "I cannot do that to her. She loves you, Kanan. What kind of monster would I be if I took her from the one she loves? From her home?"

Mari can't help it. She rushes out, tears once more gathering in her eyes.

"Dia, I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen and you were a sweaty mess training fiercely in the guard. I thought it faded as I saw you less and less but seeing you here tonight brought everything rushing back. And Kanan, I've had a crush on you ever since you picked me up from that field and nursed me back to health. This castle has become more of a home to me than the palace ever was. And I want to stay, here, with both of you. Dia, stay here with Kanan and me, please!" She pants, exhausted from her outburst. "Please! Kanan, let Dia stay here!"

They're both silent for a moment, and then Dia smiles.

"It appears we got off on the wrong foot," Dia declares. "My name is Dia. May I stay with you for a while?"

Kanan smiles back. "I'm Kanan, and Dia, you may stay with us."

Mari beams as Kanan pulls Dia into a hug. Then, she frowns.

"Are you guys ever gonna kiss me?"

Dia chokes.

Kanan, however, steps right up and pulls Mari in close. Her face has gone scarlet, but she presses her lips firmly to Mari's.

Mari feels giddy when they pull apart. "Dia! Your turn!"

"N-no!" Dia shrieks, turning red. "Not-"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Kanan asks.

"Wh-what?!"

Mari laughs, and grabs Dia's waist. "I've wanted to do this since forever," she whispers, and gently kisses Dia.

 

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Dia demands. "What are the rules? Kanan and I are both dating Mari, right?"

"Right," Mari says, still feeling giddy. She has two girlfriends! Awesomely strong and serious and fun girlfriends! Both of them are amazing!

"Do we all share a room? Are Kanan and I dating as well? How are we going to divide the house up? Heck, are we going to divide the house up?"

"We aren't dating," Kanan replies.

That is the only issue. Mari wants cuddle piles with both her girlfriends. She has to trick Kanan and Dia into falling for each other as well.

"As for room arrangements,” Kanan continues, “I can get you one soon enough. Everyone shares the house. That all right with everyone?"

"Yes!" Mari pumps her fists with glee. "Absolutely!"

"Okay," Dia says, shrugging. "By the way, can I borrow something to sleep in? I'll have to get my stuff tomorrow. And it will be some time before I can fully move in–I will have to get my affairs in order."

"Of course," Kanan responds. "But what if you just pretended you were dead?"

"I can't leave Ruby behind," Dia admits. "She'd be devastated without me."

"Ahhh," Kanan says knowingly. "I see." She hesitates. "It will make things difficult, though."

"But..." Dia bites her lip. "I guess...I just don't know if I can disappear like that."

Kanan nods. "Disappearing is hard, Dia."

 

"Kanan, I miss Dia," Mari mumbles, burying her face into Kanan's boobs. “It feels like she's been gone forever.”

"Get your face out of my boobs, and we can talk about it."

"Kanaaaaann," Mari whines.

"Maaaariii," Kanan parrots.

"Your boobs make me feel safe. Like I’m home."

"For fuck's sake."

Mari stands up and looks at Kanan. "Do you miss her too?"

Kanan's silence is answer enough.

 

The alarm rings.

“Is it Dia?” Mari exclaims hopefully.

Kanan hops out of the window and transforms. “Yes!” she roars, and circles around the castle joyously. “Dia’s back!”

Mari rushes to the door to greet her other girlfriend.

“Dia,” she whispers, and throws her arms around Dia’s neck, and starts crying with relief.

She feels Dia’s lips on her forehead, and then feels Kanan’s scaled claw around both of them.

“Get on my back, we’re going flying.”

The wind whips their hair, but she feels Dia’s arms around her waist and Kanan’s warm scales below her. She’s safe, and it feels like home.

“I want to do this forever,” she admits, and smiles when she hears Dia’s whispered response of “Me too.”

 

"Mari really missed you, you know."

Mari freezes as she hears her name floating from behind the shut door. She presses her ear against the wood.

"I know. It isn't fair to her."

"Dia, you're not always going to be able to move in and out from here and the castle. It's a two day journey between both places. I hate to pressure you, but you have to pick."

"Do you," Dia begins, but falls silent. Mari presses herself closer. "Kanan. Do you...miss me as well?" Dia sounds unusually vulnerable, and hesitant.

"Yeah," Kanan admits. "Yeah, I do." There's a pause. “You were here for three days, and then you left for a month, Dia.”

“I won't let it happen again. I…I can stay here. Stay home.”

Mari smiles and pushes herself off the door. The three of them will be all right after all.

 

That night, as Mari is brushing her hair, she hears hushed whispers outside her door.

"Come in!" she calls, hopeful.

Kanan immediately opens the door and steps inside, followed by a breathless, pink-faced Dia. Mari opens her mouth to comment, maybe on Kanan's kiss-swollen lips, but Kanan beats her. "We'll sleep with you," she declares.

"B-both of you?!" Mari exclaims, unsure of why, exactly, she's surprised. She should've seen this coming. "Well, then by all means," she purrs, leaping up to stretch herself across the bed. She winks and blows them a kiss. “Be gentle…”

"It's not going to be sexual!" Dia shrieks, waving her hands furiously, her face flaming with red.

Mari smirks. "We'll see about that." She blows another kiss.

"M-Mari!" There’s practically smoke coming out of Dia’s ears now.

Kanan just laughs, despite the red flush to her face, and hops into the bed. "Something tells me that we'll need a bigger bed at some point."

"Yes, we will," Dia agrees, as she slowly slips next to Mari. "Go to bed, guys."

 

Waking up the next morning is one of the best moments of Mari's life. She has Kanan in her arms, and Dia sleeping peacefully next to them.

Mari smiles and pulls Dia closer to her, then closes her eyes to sleep some more.

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks down door of lls fandom* THERE ISNT ENOUGH KANANMARIDIA
> 
> :) 
> 
> based off of this tumblr post: http://bisexualgambit.tumblr.com/post/166043315256/jurvektheblogsmer-purrfecktlysinful-delcat
> 
> As soon as I saw it, I had to write this. 
> 
> I know, I know, I skipped a lot of Kanan/Dia, but im pretty sure Mari wasn't paying attention to them. They talked most when she was asleep. How dare they not be cute.
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Please let me know if there are any. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! Have a great day!


End file.
